BEAG PWP
by ptite-ane
Summary: Recueil de PWP  textes purement érotiques  qui n'ont pu être décrit dans mes fanfictions concernant les Maraudeurs.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau contrat.**

Voilà six mois que Remus et moi avons rompu. Je suis partie en Roumanie pour commencer mon travail d'assistante de médicomage animalier tandis que lui restait en Angleterre pour se battre contre les mangemorts. Je me suis toujours sentie un peu coupable de les avoir laissé, j'ai peur de recevoir un jour un hiboux me disant qu'ils ont été attaqués...Ou pire, que je ne reçoive plus aucune nouvelles d'eux.  
>Mais je leur fais confiance : ils sont forts et débrouillards, ils sauront s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois.<p>

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis six mois, je suis revenue au Royaume Uni.

…  
>J'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux comme accueil mais j'avais oublié la guerre, les enlèvement, la discrétion obligatoire. Mais Lily, Sirius, Sue, Remus, James et Peter étaient là, et c'était l'essentiel. Maman aussi était présente et je m'en serais passée.<p>

-Lynounette ! Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué !

J'aurai préféré embrasser un quintaped que de subir ça devant tous les sorciers présents dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

Après avoir pris le thé chez mes parents, nous avons passé la soirée à nous raconter comment ça se passait de notre côté, les nouvelles que nous avions des autres, nous évitions de parler des soucis actuels le plus possible afin de conserver une atmosphère conviviale. Lily et James était fiancée -j'avais du mal à le croire-, Sirius et Sue semblaient avoir eu une aventure -enfin, c'est surtout Sue qui me l'a fait comprendre, Sirius évitait à tout prix ce sujet-, Peter et Remus vivaient aussi tranquillement que leur permettait leur résistance.  
>Ni lui, ni moi n'avions eu une relation sérieuse depuis notre séparation...Cependant, notre lien restait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et amicale : nous nous étions séparés en excellents termes, nous rendant compte que nous ressentions plus de l'affection que de la passion pour l'autre. Il avait même été décidé que je dorme chez lui durant mon court séjour.<p>

Ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit -quand Sue, ivre à souhait, forçait à boire des cocktails fort douteux à Peter déjà à moitié saoul- que Remus me proposa de rentrer. J'acceptais avec un pincement au coeur d'abandonner mes amis alors que j'étais encore en pleine forme mais soulagée aussi de ne plus avoir à supporter cette vision chaotique.  
>Mon ami et moi étions sortit de chez Sirius. L'air frais de la soirée souffla sur mes joues encore brûlantes faces à ces effusions de joies et ces bavardages incessants.<p>

Et voilà où nous en sommes.

Remus me tends son bras et j'y pose ma main avec un sourire face à la galanterie de ce dernier.  
>Deux secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant chez lui...Et rien n'a changé, peut être l'herbe qui a un peu poussé mais sinon...C'est comme avant mon départ. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette bâtisse que je connais si bien.<p>

Le propriétaire me fait rentrer dans le salon avec une courtoisie qui me fait pouffer.

-J'ai vécu ici pendant des mois, pas la peine de faire des manières, tu sais ?  
>-Peut être mais maintenant, tu n'es plus ma petite amie mais une invitée, répond-il avec un sourire doux.<p>

Je souris à mon tour mais détourne le regard, sans savoir pourquoi. Ou peut être que je sais : ça me gêne un peu de parler de cette époque avec lui, je peux me sentir bien dans le présent mais le passé me taraude parfois un peu plus que ce que je n'aurais cru. J'observe la salle, cherchant le moindre petit détail différent, la moindre chose déplacée lors de mon absence.

-Tu as fais le ménage ? Je demande en remarquant le peu de poussière.  
>-Qui d'autre l'aurait fait ? Même toi tu ne le faisais pas quand tu vivais ici alors...<p>

Je suis un peu perturbée par la critique, m'attendant à quelque chose de plus gentil...Mais il faut que j'arrête de rêver. Je fais un rapide tour dans le salon sous son regard patient, jette un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine puis revient près de mon ami qui me fait signe de monter.

-Tes parents vont bien sinon ? Je demande par pure politesse, dans l'escalier.  
>-J'imagine, répond-il froidement.<p>

Encore une fois, je me sens mal à l'aise face à un tel ton. Mais j'aurai du faire attention : Remus et ses parents ne s'entendent plus très bien depuis un long moment maintenant. Je tente de lui montrer ma compréhension en posant ma main sur son épaule mais je le manque de peu et m'appuie donc sur du vide.  
>Le résultat fut une belle chute dans les escaliers. Heureusement que je les montais, ce fut moins douloureux que si cela aurait été une descente.<p>

-Wouah ! S'exclame mon ami, retenant avec peine un rire moqueur. Je ne sais pas si ta maladresse m'a manquée ou non, Lynna-patatras.

Je bougonne mais attrape la main qu'il me tends pour me redresser. Il s'approche de moi brosse légèrement le tissus sur mes épaules tandis que je tente de défroisser ma robe de sorcière. Je ne fais pas attention à notre proximité, je ne fais aucune remarque lorsque je relève mon visage et me retrouve à quelques centimètres d'une bouche que j'ai embrassé tant de fois, je ne me défais pas de l'emprise qu'il a sur moi puisqu'il continue de me tenir les épaules. Je fixe ses yeux un moment, ni lui, ni moi n'abordons une expression différente, encore moins gênée. Je ne ressens rien en cet instant, je sais juste que Remus Lupin est près de mon corps. Il finit par se retourner et monter les dernière marches.  
>C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelle que, pour vivre, il faut respirer mais aussi qu'une vague brûlante inonde ma poitrine et m'offre un frisson dans la nuque : je me rends compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions il y avait à peine trois secondes. Je ne me sens ni triste ni soulagée qu'il se soit éloigné... Juste un peu frustrée de son manque de réaction.<p>

J'entre finalement dans la chambre d'ami, où Remus m'indique inutilement les différents meubles utilisables. Je me jette sur le lit, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin m'allonger, sous le regard amusé de mon ami qui reste debout, probablement pour s'assurer que je n'ai besoin de rien. Je me redresse à moitié, afin d'observer autour de moi, toujours dans ce comportement infantile qui, parait-il, fait de moi quelqu'un à part.

-Je vais avoir du mal à me faire au décalage horaire, je déclare avec un sourire d'excuse.  
>-Je peux te réveiller quand tu veux, et puis, si tu veux rester à parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, ça me convient.<br>-Je ne vais pas gâcher tes précieuses heures de sommeil ! Je pouffe en fermant les yeux, engourdie par la fatigue du voyage.  
>-Ca va, je ne dors plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, avoue Remus, un voile sombre tombant devant son regard.<p>

Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit tandis que je m'assis correctement sur le lit.

-La guerre ? Je demande, inquiète.  
>-Ca, les enlèvement, la haine, la peur, les attaques... Parfois j'aimerais te rejoindre en Roumanie rigole-t-il faiblement.<br>-Tu peux si tu veux...C'est petit chez moi mais tu pourrais venir, je murmure, ne désirant qu'à moitié qu'il prenne cette phrase au sérieux.

Je lui touche le bras dans ce que je souhaite être un geste de réconfort puis lui saisit la manche comme pour lui demander de rester. Remus prend cela comme une invitation à s'asseoir à côté de moi, pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses et fixe un point sur le mur opposé.

-C'est gentil mais...Je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne dis pas que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir ou autre mais...J'ai besoin de savoir immédiatement ce qui se passe. J'aurai trop peur d'apprendre un jour que mes amis ont été attaqués et que j'aurai pu les secourir si j'avais été là...  
>-Je comprend, je murmure faiblement en gardant une main dans son dos.<br>-C'est peut être orgueilleux de ma part, finit-il par murmurer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne sers pas à grand chose finalement...

Je passe mon autre bras autour de ses épaules puis le serre contre moi, à genoux sur le lit, murmurant doucement contre ses cheveux dorés.

-Ne dis pas ça...Tu es important...Tu as la force de rester. C'est extraordinaire. Moi je suis partie juste pour un travail...Moi, je ne sers à rien. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur qu'on pense que je suis une lâche.

Bien que ce dont nous parlons est grave, bien que nous sommes en train de débattre sur nos présence durant la guerre, bien que j'avoue une de mes plus grandes craintes...Je trouve mes paroles vides car je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : nous sommes bien trop proches, bien trop serrés, je sens son souffle et mes lèvres frôlent ses cheveux. La situation peut déraper d'une minute à l'autre.

-Non...Je ne sais pas pour les autre mais je ne te considère pas lâche du tout...Au contraire, te revoir, alors que tu pourrais rester là bas, dans un pays en paix et sans soucis majeurs...Te revoir d'aussi bonne humeur, toujours aussi vive...Ca m'aide. Ca me permet de voir qu'il y a autre chose, que peut être je pourrais...Moi aussi...

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut dire, et je ne le saurais probablement jamais puisqu'il ne termine pas sa phrase. Par contre, il respire de plus en plus fort et baisse la tête douloureusement. Je tente de le serrer un peu plus fort, pour lui montrer mon soutiens, tentant de faire taire cette voix qui cherche à m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure...Surtout pas.  
>Il glisse un bras autour de ma taille et tourne la tête vers mon épaule, le visage toujours caché, son corps toujours fébrile contre le mien.<p>

Soit je ne bouge plus et ignore ses demandes de réconforts...Soit je baisse la tête pour lui confier mon estime, mon soutiens, ma fierté de connaître un homme comme lui...

Et comme le veut ma nature, c'est ce que je fais. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois les yeux brillants et humides de Remus, culpabilisant sans raison.

Comme lui, ma respiration devient difficile. Comme moi, il commence à réaliser des mouvements de sa main dans mon dos. Comme lui, je me sens fébrile et des frissons m'envahissent. Comme moi, il m'enlace un peu plus fort.

Ma tête reste près de son visage, il ne me fixe pas mais je sais qu'il me voit. La pression de ses mains dans mon dos se fait plus forte mais je ne bouge pas d'un cil, ne sachant que faire. Ma position ne fait qu'augmenter mon embarras : assises sur mes talons, son corps presque entre mes jambes...

Je veux qu'il continue, je veux qu'il m'allonge maintenant, ici, je sens que je deviens humide, je veux qu'il me fasse sentir désirable et belle...  
>Mais je ne l'aime plus. C'est mal de coucher avec quelqu'un dont on n'est pas amoureuse, non ?<br>Mais je l'ai aimé. Donc ça ne change rien, c'est comme si on était redevenu amant.  
>Et que se passerait-il si lui m'aimait à nouveau ? M'aime-t-il, d'ailleurs ?<br>Et si je lui dis maintenant que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, va-t-il cesser ? Je ne veux pas !

J'appuie un peu plus fort son corps contre le mien, toujours assis. Finalement, nos regards se croisent, le mien suppliant et le sien incertain...Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il signifie : vu mon état, je pourrais le considérer comme brûlant même si il était désespéré ou glacial. Je sens un tremblement le parcourir puis il relève la tête et continue de m'observer, attendant un geste de ma part probablement. Peut être ne comprend-il même pas ce que je ressens, qu'il voulait juste un peu de réconfort et qu'il ne saisit pas mon changement de comportement.  
>Je baisse lentement le chef de peur qu'il lise ce que je souhaite dans mes yeux. Et si il le lisait, est-ce que ça l'inciterait à le faire ? Je m'appuie contre son épaule, attendant qu'il agisse. Je me rend soudainement compte que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas dit un seul mot.<p>

Si il arrête de me toucher, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état je serais...mais si il continue, je ne vois pas non plus comment « réparer les dégâts ». Et comment savoir si lui aussi veut...Ca. Me déshabiller, me caresser, que je le touche, que je l'excite encore plus, qu'il me prenne, qu'il se soulage en moi. Rien qu'à cette pensée je sens la tension monter encore un peu plus, mes lèvres s'humidifier d'avantage et une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'envahir...Je vais avoir du mal à m'écarter de lui, même si il ne veut pas. Je ne cherche pas à détruire notre amitié, je veux juste...

Je veux juste qu'il me prenne, là, maintenant, peut importe comment, juste qu'il m'aide à me sentir sereine et ardente à la fois...

Du pouce, j'écarte son col, cherchant à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas lui même mais je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Je vois que son regard se tourne vers moi mais je préfère fixer le morceau de peau que je viens de dévoiler. Ses mains se font moins pressantes, se détachant doucement de mon dos...Est-ce mauvais signe ? Ne veut-il pas de moi ? A-t-il l'intention de me repousser ? Dois-je cesser ? Non...S'il te plaît.  
>Il se tourne légèrement vers moi comme pour mieux me voir, comme pour me comprendre, amenant sur le matelas sa jambe droite, repliée entre les miennes. Me désire-t-il autant que moi je le désire ou ne ressent-il aucune de mes passions ? J'aimerais voir si il a une érection mais je n'y arrive pas, pas dans cette position. Je sais que ce sentiment n'est présent que par un concours de circonstances mais il est tellement imposant que je ne peux l'ignorer comme une lubie ridicule et passagère.<p>

Je continue de fixer la peau de mon ami et, après un énième frisson, je prie une dernière fois, ne ferme qu'à moitié les yeux puis pose doucement mes lèvres dans son cou.  
>Immédiatement, Remus laisse un soupir assez fort s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'il plaque ses mains sur mes hanches, me serrant comme jamais, me rapprochant brutalement de lui.<p>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce geste me ravissant au plus haut point : il en a aussi envie. Très envie.

Puis, plus rien ne bouge, à nouveau. Les questions recommencent : m'aime-t-il ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Resterons-nous amis ?  
>Mais les appels de mon corps reprennent le dessus : je glisse une main dans sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et me remet à baiser sa peau, remontant toujours un peu plus haut, un peu plus rapidement, un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps.<br>De son côté, il empoigne toujours fermement mes hanches, se permettant uniquement de déplacer ses mains lorsque mes lèvres touchent sa peau. Il caresse alors mes jambes, s'agrippe à mes fesses ce qui me fait fermer les yeux de plaisir mais aussi d'excitation, frôle mes seins et frotte son visage au mien lorsque je soupire, comme pour me montrer qu'il partage ce que je ressens.  
>Une fois arrivée au bas de son visage, je m'offre une nouvelle pause. C'est une nouvelle étape à franchir d'une certaine manière.<br>J'embrasse d'abord la peau la plus éloignée se ses lèvres...Il concentre ses gestes sur mes tétons...Je frisonne et soupire à nouveau. Il pose son front contre le mien et je sens sa respiration elle aussi agitée.  
>J'embrasse ensuite le coin de sa bouche...Il caresse mon entrejambe...Je garde les lèvres entrouvertes et lui jette un regard désespéré, demandant silencieusement si c'est toujours à moi d'agir.<p>

Il me fixe, sans expression, comme si il réfléchissait calmement, seule son souffle semble perturbé. Cependant, sa main est restée au même endroit et réalise des mouvements légers. Je prends une grande inspiration puis me rapproche à nouveau de son visage qui ne bouge pas, pourtant nos respirations restent fortes, saccadées et nous tremblons légèrement. Finalement, je l'embrasse. Un baiser doux, simple...Chaste qu'en apparence puisqu'il sous entend bien trop de choses. L'instant qui suit, Remus glisse une main dans mon dos et me bascule sur le lit, l'autre main sur un de mes seins, le pétrissant avec avidité, sa bouche ne quittant plus la mienne. Sa langue écarte mes lèvres et je sens son sexe durci contre le mien, probablement trempé suite à cette attente. Je me délecte de ce contact, de sentir son envie contre moi, de voir à quel point il en avait besoin, comme moi.

On se connaît, on se reconnaît, nous sommes les mêmes, nous savons ce que l'autre aime. Je tente de caresser son entrejambe tandis qu'il se frotte de plus en plus vigoureusement contre moi. Il cesse de m'embrasser uniquement pour enfoncer son visage contre ma nuque et soupirer encore plus fort en mordillant ma peau, ma main exerçant des caresses hâtives sur le tissus qui recouvre son sexe tendu.

A ce moment, les « responsabilités » reviennent dans mon esprit, mais je ne cesse pas pour autant de le toucher, de me serrer à lui, de lécher la oindre parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre.

-Remus..., je soupire tandis qu'il grogne contre mon cou, pressant un peu plus mes seins. On reste amis...?

Il se met alors à m'embrasser fougueusement, ses mains détachant ma robe et baissant l'étoffe afin de faire apparaître ma poitrine, puis, lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je perçois un hochement de tête de sa part, juste avant qu'il ne descende pour s'occuper de mes seins, les prenant avidement dans sa bouche, me faisant gémir un peu plus.

-Juste un coup..., grogne-t-il en s'affairant pour retirer ses propres vêtements,...d'un soir.

J'acquiesce en l'aidant dans sa tâche, ses propos ravissant autant mon esprit que mon corps : l'entendre parler ainsi me grise un peu plus, il quitte son apparence de jeune homme galant pour laisser une partie de lui plus sauvage prendre le dessus et ça me plaît. Le haut de ses vêtements est ouvert de manière à ce que je puisse voir son torse, les miens sont baissés afin qu'il s'occupe de mes formes. J'ai juste eu le temps de retirer mes sous-vêtement et de remonter le bas de ma robe tandis qu'il sortait son sexe avec empressement. Il s'allonge à nouveau sur moi et cherche l'entrée tandis que je le supplie de me prendre.

Lorsqu'il rentre finalement, nous poussons un même soupir, soulagé d'obtenir enfin une première forme de satisfaction. Satisfaction qui s'envole encore plus rapidement qu'elle n'est arrivée. Nous nous mettons à bouger nos hanches. Nous ne voulons pas jouer avec le feu et être lent pour nous mener jusqu'à nos limites, nous y sommes déjà. Non, nous restons violents dans nos mouvements. Il n'a pas peur pour moi, il sait que j'aime ça, il s'en rappelle. De toute façon, nous n'aurions ni la force physique et encore moins celle mentale de jouer les durs, les taquins, de nous retenir encore un moment. Je crie toujours un peu plus fort, ne cherchant pas à cacher ma joie d'avoir enfin ce que je souhaite et trop heureuse de l'effet qu'ont ses cris sur mon amant. Ce dernier tente de suivre mes désirs, de donner des coups plus fort, plus profondément. Ses yeux ne quittent pas mes seins, puis il s'empare de l'un d'eux et tente de le malaxer autant qu'il le peut, bien que trop concentré sur les sensations que mon sexe lui procure. Je ne sais pas si il fait ça pour moi, en touchant une zone sensible et augmenter mon plaisir, ou pour lui, le bonheur si masculin de jouer avec cette rondeur bien particulière aux femme.

Finalement, après quelques coups plus hâtifs, il s'affaisse lourdement sur mon corps, donnant quelques derniers mouvements de rein. La fierté de l'avoir fait jouir m'envahit tandis que je caresse doucement son dos parcourus de frissons. Il se détends puis finit par se retirer et s'allonger à côté de moi.

Nous reprenons calmement notre respiration, cherchant à nous recouvrir des couvertures défaites par nos ébats. Je l'entends me murmurer l'habituelle question qui suivait toujours nos effusions lorsque nous étions encore en couple et je réponds positivement sans vraiment le savoir. Le simple moment où il m'a pénétré était tellement intense...Et ce qui a suivit m'a fait un tel bien que dire non serait un pur mensonge.

-On est toujours des amis, hein ? On n'est pas un couple ? Je demande pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun quiproquo.  
>-Exactement, répond-il en se grattant le torse, les yeux clos.<br>-On ne s'aime pas.  
>-Juste amis, dit-il, sans moue ni sourire. Juste un coup d'un soir.<p>

Bien...C'est une bonne chose.

Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Et je sais qu'il sera heureux de le savoir.

-C'était vraiment très bon, je murmure en me tournant vers lui, sur le ton de la flatterie.  
>-Merci, sourit-il avec une certaine fierté en fixant le plafond. Moi aussi j'ai adoré.<p>

Tant mieux. Je voulais qu'il aime.  
>Je remarque que nous sommes toujours à moitié habillé...Et la pensée qu'il puisse quitter le lit me dérange un peu : non pas que je veux dormir avec lui. Je dors mieux sans lui en fait. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est normal.<br>Mais...  
>Je fixe son buste puis me rapproche doucement de son corps. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur sa peau et réduit la distance entre mon visage et son épaule. Je ne le regarde pas mais je sais que lui, si. Peut-être ne comprend-il pas mon geste, peut être se méprend-il dessus et qu'il croit que je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui...<br>J'écarte un peu plus ses vêtements et en profite pour toucher tout ce que je dévoile, tout en appuyant mes seins contre son bras. J'ai un sourire en coin en remarquant un renflement se former sous les couvertures. Je suis peut être gamine et ingénue pour un bon nombre de choses mais pas celles là.

-Un coup d'un soir...C'est « un coup » ou « un soir » ? je murmure naïvement, caressant son torse, frottant ma poitrine toujours nue contre son corps.

Remus me jette un coup d'oeil en levant les sourcils et affiche un sourire qui s'élargit rapidement quand il comprend où je veux en venir. Il se redresse tandis que je m'occupe de le dénuder complètement puis, il pose son bras de l'autre côté de ma tête, une expression amusée s'étalant sur son visage. Je me penche légèrement pour embrasser sa peau, à nouveau. 

Le lendemain matin...ou plutôt le surlendemain, nous ne tentions plus de nier nos envies et décidions de quelle manière nous devions gérer cette relation incongrue.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Plume**

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, rougir, glousser, se mordre les lèvres de honte pour enfin sourire à nouveau.

Elle se laissa doucement glisser afin que l'eau recouvre sa bouche, comme par peur que quelqu'un puisse voir ses expressions et déceler ses pensées.  
>Elle qui se croyait ouverte et mature, voilà que Duc détruisait à nouveau un de ses préjugés... Mais à son propos, sur elle-même, ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Et pourtant, elle était là, dans la salle de bain des préfets, à glousser comme une enfant juste parce qu'eux deux avaient discuté de sujet plus adultes... Des sujets sexuels. Et c'était elle qui avait demandé la première à savoir quel était le fantasme de ce mystérieux personnage !<br>Cette correspondance lui retirait toute inhibition semblait-il.

La tournure des lettres, bien que mal contrôlée, lui plaisait : elle lui permettait de découvrir des secrets tout en évitant la gêne de poser ces questions à ses amies qui pourraient le répéter ensuite, tout cela uniquement en confiant ses doutes et ses interrogations à un inconnu. Chose risquée, car elle ne savait toujours pas s'il la connaissait ou non. Mais les lettres devenaient plus intimes, plus malicieuses, plus charmeuses.

Et elle adorait ça.

Savoir ce qui le faisait rêver, ce qui le rendait fébrile peut-être... Elle se mit à imaginer Duc comme elle se plaisait à le faire depuis plusieurs missives désormais : un homme adulte, au corps musclé et élancé, à la chevelure sombre et un rien trop longue pour que cela soit convenable, élégant... Elle n'arrivait pas à poser un visage mais cela ne la gênait pas : le cerveau savait se satisfaire de fragments. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer un sourire coquin, une main audacieuse, un mouvement de bras ou d'épaule pour que Lily se mette à sourire béatement, à nouveau.

Elle garda un moment les yeux mi-clos puis les ferma pour de bon, savourant la chaleur de son bain, tentant de percevoir le corps de Duc qui peu à peu changeait malgré son désir, ou plutôt, en réponse à son envie inconsciente. Son corps se dénudait, elle repensait à son fantasme et s'imaginait avec lui, sa coiffure changea elle aussi. Mais elle ne faisait plus attention. Elle se sentit frissonner et se laissa happer par l'eau chaude.

Elle se demandait comment ce serait, que de le faire avec lui. Lui ou Duc ?  
>Quelle importance. En ce moment, elle pouvait décider de tout et changer d'amant en une fraction de seconde. Elle maîtrisait encore un peu son esprit !<br>Elle imaginait ce corps masculin se toucher, recherchant du plaisir par ses mains puissantes, réaliser des mouvements sensuels ou brusques -à cause de l'impatience - sur un sexe en érection. Elle ne pouvait nier que ce détail la grisait autant qu'il la perturbait. Comment agirait-elle face à... Ca ?  
>Une nouvelle fois, elle préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur la question et se remit à rêver. Hmm, elle n'aimait pas trop imaginer ce corps touché par d'autres femmes qu'elle. Par contre, penser aux caresses qu'il pourrait lui prodiguer...<p>

Sa main sur un sein.

Il sourirait, forcément, de cette manière coquine mais galante. Peut-être même la taquinerait-il légèrement en lui soufflant quelques paroles crues ou des questions inutiles dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ses doigts pinçant doucement un téton.

Il s'appuierait contre elle afin qu'elle sente mieux le désir qu'elle créait en lui, il ferait quelques rapides mais doux mouvements avec ses hanches pour augmenter leur tension et leur envie, pour se rendre plus fébriles encore.

Sa main se pressant sur son entrejambe en formant des cercles.

Il prendrait son poignet et tendrait son bras à elle afin qu'elle le caresse, sa bouche restant contre sa nuque, l'embrassant, son souffle chaud et humide. Elle se plaisait à s'imaginer douée ou irrésistible, à l'imaginer à la limite de ses capacités mais se retenant malgré tout pour continuer de jouer, augmenter encore plus leur faim et leur besoin de l'autre. Puis il lâcherait sa main pour glisser la sienne sur ses jambes, remuant doucement son pouce qui serait placé entre ses cuisses. Elle frissonnerait.

Ses doigts se glissant entre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrasserait, avec une certaine fougue qui l'exciterait un peu plus. Il serait plus grand qu'elle, la couvrant de son buste ferme. Elle se sentirait petite, soumise et pourtant si indispensable à son plaisir. Son pouce se serait doucement rapproché mais à chaque millimètre de peau supplémentaire, il aurait été plus rapide dans ses mouvements, plus pressé surtout.

Ses doigts insistant un peu plus, faisant de rapides va-et-vient.

Lily serra un peu les mâchoires en inspirant profondément. Elle ne connaissait pas la véritable raison de ce comportement mais c'était ainsi qu'elle le faisait. C'est tout. Elle avait besoin de ce mélange de tension et de relaxation pour y arriver. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer en essayant de se concentrer sur son rêve qui avait dévié lentement sur le nombre de touillage à réaliser pour une potion d'aiguise-méninges. Une fois qu'il aurait commencé à toucher son entrejambe, il la prendrait fermement entre son torse et un bras entouré autour d'elle. Ses mains se feraient plus brusques, il écarterait ses jambes en s'installant au dessus d'elle.

Lily accéléra encore le rythme des caresses sur son sexe, peinant à garder toutes ses pensées -qui ne cessaient de revenir sur les potions- sur le déroulement des événements de son fantasme.

Il la pénètrerait. Il bougerait en elle. Ils seraient tous les deux submergés par le plaisir et le soulagement. Ils en voudraient plus. Ce deviendrait un besoin. Oui, il aurait besoin d'elle, de son corps, de ses formes pourtant pas très généreuses mais délicieuses à ses yeux.  
>Il ne pourrait retenir quelques râles ou grognements de plaisir.<p>

Ses doigts n'obéissaient plus qu'à la partie de son esprit qui s'occupait aussi de la maintenir en vie. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait s'arrêter ou faire perdurer cette tension. Elle avait besoin de se sentir venir.  
>Et son esprit dérivait complètement malgré elle. Par la faute de cette jouissance. Les contractions apparurent juste sous ses doigts tandis qu'elle se demandait quel serait l'effet d'une moustache de son chat Sooty dans une potion amplichignon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques courts gémissements tandis que l'extase s'échappait aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant pour de courtes secondes les seins, l'esprit et l'entrejambe de Lily se noyer dans une forme de plaisir fourmillant sous sa peau.<p>

Lily soupira longuement puis reprit doucement sa respiration et eu un sourire gêné et moqueur en se rappelant de ce à quoi elle pensait au moment clé de son acte. Mais il lui était impossible de maîtriser parfaitement ses pensées alors qu'elle ressentait tellement par son corps.  
>Elle s'étira dans l'eau, conservant son sourire et profitant de la chaleur du bain. Aucun bruit n'était audible ici et personne ne pouvait la voir.<br>Elle se sentait sereine. Pour quelques minutes seulement mais pour le moment, elle en profitait autant qu'il en était possible.

_Cette salle de bain était un véritable don du ciel : belle, propre, silencieuse…L'endroit idéal pour se détendre et rêvasser, pensa Lily._

_Elle barbotait, entourée de bulles colorées et se noyait dans ses réflexions : que pouvait bien faire Duc en cet instant ? Lisait-il sa lettre ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

_A ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas entamé Rebbeca Foist mais comptez le faire...  
>Si vous ne compter pas le faire, lisez si vous voulez.<br>Si vous lisez déjà Becky et avez atteint le chapitre 47, sachez que ce texte est canonique ;)_

_Et il vous permettra de mieux comprendre certains événements futurs._

**Esprit**

Elle était là, adossée à la tapisserie de velours, un livre à la couverture en cuir sombre et cornée et aux pages couleur crème dans les mains.

Antonin la regarda un instant puis, au moment où il voulu la rejoindre, elle leva les yeux de son roman et le fixa, un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il lui rendit. Tout autour d'eux semblait instable et inconnu mais son aura à elle créait une sécurité et une équilibre réconfortant. Il avait vécu dans le chaos et depuis qu'elle avait surgit, il savait où il allait. Vers elle... Pour elle...

Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, il restait comme écrasé face à elle et sa sérénité. Lui devait être froid et distant pour ne pas montrer ses blessures, mais elle... C'est comme s'il était impossible qu'elle souffre malgré ce que les autres tentaient de lui faire.

Son corps et son esprit étaient comme cachés dans un monde différent.

Son corps qui le rendait fou en cet instant. Par chance, il pu le dissimuler en restant immobile, mais il avait déjà l'impression de sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau et cela l'exaltait autant que ça le terrifiait.

Et le monde actuel s'éloignait. Il y avait des personnes autour d'eux, des sorciers et sorcières importants. Pourtant, il n'y faisait pas attention : il oubliait les obligations, l'étiquette ou les contraintes. Le bruit était présent mais se faisait lointain, ou plutôt, indescriptible, se transformant en une sorte de bourdonnement pas très désagréable. Rebbeca continuait de lui sourire en s'approchant de lui, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Le velours s'étalait autour d'eux, les teintes variant mais cela ne l'intriguait pas.

Non, pour le moment, il sentait surtout une certaine fierté d'attirer la jeune Foist à lui. Qu'une fille aussi noble et fascinante s'intéresse à lui était inimaginable, et pourtant, malgré toute leur différences...

Elle ne semblait pas le craindre et pourtant, il savait que leur deux corps étaient tendus et frissonnants. Elle semblait toujours calme, apaisée, pourtant, derrière son sourire, il pouvait y avoir autant de ruse que de désir. Il voulait que ce soit du désir...

Il respira profondément sans oser fermer les yeux, de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Tandis que la distance entre eux se réduisait, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se faisait puissant tandis que le couloir devenait une salle dont les murs étaient recouverts par d'immenses voiles en soie ou en mousseline, cachant des mosaïques aux arabesques merveilleuses.

Il ne sentait plus son corps mais la gravité elle, continuait d'agir sur lui... A moins que ce soit Rebbeca qui était désormais à quelques centimètres, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait tomber à terre sans peur, juste écrasé par le désir. Durant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression d'hésiter mais il n'en était pas certain lui même puisqu'il venait de se pencher sur elle. Leur visages se frôlaient par moment bien qu'il avait la certitude qu'ils étaient encore à des lieues l'un de l'autre mais ils se retenaient de s'embrasser : son esprit était déjà submergé par les sensations.

Ce dernier ne semblait plus prisonnier des décisions de son corps : il appréciait cette ambiance calme et pourtant brûlante tandis que sa peau le suppliait d'être touchée, massée, embrassée...

Il connaissait parfaitement cette impression et pourtant, il n'y répondit pas immédiatement. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était déjà en contact avec elle, bien qu'ils ne se touchaient pas. Son corps se faisait caresser sans qu'aucun doigt ne se pose dessus, augmentant l'envie et le plaisir à la fois.

Toujours debout, face à Rebbeca, il sourit, appréciant l'effet qu'avait celle-ci puis ressentit le besoin vital de la déshabiller. Il aurait pu l'embrasser ou la serrer mais ces futilités venaient de passer à la trappe. Non, en cet instant, il devait poser ses doigts sur cette robe pourpre aux coutures dorées et la défaire, la libérer. Elle l'y encouragea avec quelques mots qui lui arrachèrent un petit rire.

Elle le manipulait jusqu'au bout, il n'y avait qu'elle à ses yeux et il voulait aussi être le seul. C'était comme nécessaire. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle aille en voir un autre ou qu'elle se moque de lui. Mais elle ne se moquait pas... Elle le laissait la toucher, elle lui souriait, et là, il la déshabillait...

Oui, ils étaient dédiés l'un à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il sentit le tissu dans ses mains, il eut un frisson dévoré immédiatement par ses muscles, avide de sensations. Toucher cette étoffe était comme caresser la peau nue de la jeune fille qui se dévoilait mystérieusement. Elle restait inaccessible et cette robe était tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher. La seule chose qu'elle daignait lui offrir. Et à ses yeux, c'était un don merveilleux. Par moment, Rebbeca bougeait une jambe ou se tournait à moitié, se dissimulant grâce à ses bras ou ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules, comme pour l'empêcher d'obtenir plus. Mais son sourire restait présent et elle murmurait. Il n'aurait pas pu dire quel était le son exact mais ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Elle attisait sa curiosité et sa faim, elle s'éloignait pour mieux revenir, ses yeux ne cessant de le fixer. Par sa voix profonde et suave, elle dominait le jeu et le savait parfaitement. Il devrait se battre s'il souhaitait qu'elle lui offre plus. Le bourdonnement avait disparu, les autres aussi. La pièce semblait mieux éclairée par les rayons du soleil.

Il arriva finalement à récupérer la totalité de la robe entre ses mains puis elle tomba par terre. Il n'y faisait plus attention. Rebbeca était nue face à lui. Contre lui. Désormais, ses murmures s'étaient transformés en faibles gémissements, preuve qu'elle n'était pas insensible à la situation.

Il voulu la regarder mais sans pourtant placer ses mains et ses bras devant son corps, ce dernier restait comme enveloppé d'une brume, le trait imprécis et les formes peu détaillées mais lui offrant malgré tout de nouveau quelques frissons de plaisir. Sa peau couleur crème et sans défaut notable était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas.

Il regretta un court moment d'avoir perdu la robe qui lui offrait tant de frissons face à ce trésor qu'il ne pouvait toucher directement. Il entendit Rebbeca gémir un peu plus fort avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou et se mette à l'embrasser. Derrière le plaisir physique mais aussi la fierté face à ce contact, il ressentit comme de la curiosité. Il s'étonnait d'avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes mais cela restait fort appréciable. Il ne voulait qu'elle, n'avait besoin que d'elle et... Il devait en être de même pour Rebbeca. Oui, elle aussi ne pensait qu'à lui.

Il aperçu le bout d'une oreille dépasser entre ses cheveux comme cela lui arrivait souvent et il s'empressa de la mordiller avec joie, avant de revenir à sa bouche qui avait émit léger rire.

Elle enroula une de ses jambes nues autour de lui, rendant l'étreinte bien plus érotique et orientée. Il apprécia son initiative et caressa sa jambe, remontant doucement vers ses fesses. Il avait beau l'avoir déshabillée, toucher cette zone sans qu'aucune barrière ne l'en empêche fut une surprise qu'il adora.

Allongé sur le dos, il la voyait, assise sur lui, son sourire apparaissant par moment entre ses mèches. Il vit ses mains se poser délicatement, comme avec pudeur, sur son torse et pourtant, il les sentit sur son sexe. Il ressentit une légère gêne dans sa propre respiration qui disparut aussitôt. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il fixait Rebbeca, les joues rosies, sa poitrine s'élevant légèrement, ses lèvres remuant doucement. Il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir si c'était une demande ou un simple réflexe, il l'embrassa immédiatement, à nouveau envahit par la curiosité et la satisfaction.

Les draps rouges les recouvraient à moitié au moment où elle se pencha. Il observa sa poitrine un moment, puis elle le fit pénétrer son corps. Il serra les mâchoires mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un tel assouvissement qu'il eu autre un sourire. Voilà, il faisait l'amour à Rebbeca.

Il n'aurait jamais cru y avoir le droit un jour mais là, elle venait de l'y mener.

Il devait en profiter, lui ordonna son esprit, faisant poindre un insoupçonnable sentiment de tristesse. Cette dernière semblait ressurgir afin de s'évaporer pour de bon : il avait toujours voulu redorer le nom de sa famille et Rebbeca était au-dessus de ses espérances autant par son comportement, son rang mais aussi son apparence. Ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas trompés et avaient confirmé ses valeurs en le guidant à elle, chacun issus de sorciers et ressentant une telle passion l'un pour l'autre. Un merveilleux désarroi. Il ne décevrait personne grâce à elle. Elle le sauvait de tous ses cauchemars, des ravins que glissait la vie sous ses pieds, d'un simple sourire.

Il n'avait plus rien à craindre et pouvait désormais sombrer dans le contentement...

Etrangement, ce n'était pas son sexe qui était le centre de ses sensations, non, il semblait même moins touché que le reste de son corps qui, lui, paraissait avoir été enfermé dans une fournaise, sa peau devenue moite de transpiration... Ou était-ce à cause de l'humidité de son amante ?

Il la regardait bouger sur lui doucement, conservant son calme et imposant sa domination à travers cette position, l'empêchant de remuer. Il tenta de poser ses mains sur ses hanches mais elle lui saisit les poignets avant de rediriger ses mains sur ses seins.

Il l'observa le diriger de toute part : ses hanches décidait sur le plaisir qu'ils auraient tandis que ses mains forçaient les siennes à lui masser sa poitrine. Il appréciait ce jeu, s'amusant par moment à désobéir pour ensuite revenir dans le droit chemin. Les draps semblaient s'éloigner d'eux même et la salle devenait de plus en plus sombre bien qu'ils se voyaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Il remarqua que derrière son amante, il n'y avait aucun mur mais une sorte de patio donnant sur une falaise. Cela ne l'interpella pas, trop occupé à sentir Rebbeca sur lui et à taquiner le bout de ses seins pour l'amener un peu plus à l'extase.

Rapidement, elle se mit à appuyer plus fort sur sa poitrine, à gémir d'avantage et à accélérer son rythme. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sembla perdue un court instant, lui-même avait l'impression de la perdre, qu'elle disparaissait. Sans réfléchir, il les fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus, devant désormais prendre le contrôle pour qu'ils atteignent ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle lui demanda d'aller plus vite, ses supplications sonnant comme des ordres terribles et merveilleux à ses oreilles. Elle l'entourait de ses jambes, l'empêchant de faire des mouvements assez ample pour être efficace normalement mais malgré cela, il parvenait malgré tout à lui donner assez de plaisir et d'y trouver lui même un bien-être impressionnant.

Il sentit son esprit s'engourdir et les mains de Rebbeca à nouveau sur son sexe bien qu'il la pénétrait au même instant. Il la vit l'embrasser et lui mordre les lèvres tandis qu'elle semblait jouir, un sourire sur ses lèvres, se laissant transporter librement par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, ne se lassant, se complaisant du fait que l'extase perdurait tandis qu'il serrait son corps contre le sien, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Elle était désormais à lui. Uniquement à lui.

Dolohov reprit sa respiration en se passant une main dans la nuque. Celle-ci était trempée de sueur.

Assis sur sa chaise, devant un petit flacon à la couleur bleue sur lequel il devait travailler pour sa thèse, il rouvrit les yeux et eu une grimace lorsqu'il se redressa ; il venait de s'endormir devant son devoir et son rêve -causé par la dite potion- avait laissé des traces. Il leva la tête et fixa le plafond des cachots : les philtres d'esprit étaient réellement terrifiants par leur efficacité, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, se remémorant le songe avec délice.

_Petites explications : la famille Foist/Monscure est bien plus élevée et importante que celle des Dolohov, donc le velours et les couleurs autour de Rebbeca représentent sa lignée. Il l'admire et l'adore pour son rang qu'elle respecte et qu'il a toujours voulu mais aussi le fait que, malgré cela, elle arrive à en être détachée et à se libérer, contrairement à lui... Tout ça pour être avec lui. (A ses yeux en tout cas. Et sa manière de traîner avec des filles d'origines moldue, il trouve ça étonnant… Choquant au début puis fascinant à quel point elle « accepte les plus bas ») _

_Et puis, elle sait être pertinente et parle de lui (pour éviter de le saouler mais ça, il l'ignore donc il est flatté)_

_Bref, être proche d'elle le sauve de bien des menaces extérieures et l'honore aussi. Il avait déjà du charisme mais là, il se retrouve avec un soutien inestimable auprès des autres familles et… « Autre ». Bref, elle le sauve de ses fantômes et cette reconnaissance ajoutée au reste écrase son esprit et l'ont fait tomber amoureux._

_Il l'admire à un point inimaginable. Et elle ne le sait pas du tout._

_Il est vraiment fou d'elle par le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fille aussi importante puisse le regarder comme elle le fait, avec gentillesse et respect, voir un peu d'admiration. En d'autres termes, il est devenu sa chose volontairement et involontairement._

_Elle le domine complètement sur tous les points et le fait qu'il soit plus fort physiquement et qu'il peut la protéger est « l'extase » pour lui : désormais, sa vie est assurée grâce à elle uniquement._

_Il est dépendant d'elle désormais._

_Rebbeca ne se reconnaîtrait pas du tout dans cette histoire et pourtant, elle peut être ravissante et puissante selon le regard qu'on pose sur elle..._

_Tant qu'elle ne fait pas la tête... (Or, vous avez peut-être remarqué mais il y a un seul personnage à qui elle ne fait jamais la tête en sa présence : Antonin ^^)_


End file.
